


And Then There Were Three

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s fishy about Beckett’s latest case.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "red herrings" at LiveJournal's Castle100.

“Why dump a body in a fish pond?” Beckett wonders.

“Maybe the killer was hoping the fish would eat the evidence?” Castle suggests, apparently trying to pet the witnesses. The fish were having none of it.

“What evidence?”

“Search me. Maybe the fish ate it.” Castle abruptly pulls his hand from the water. Beckett can almost see the word ‘piranha’ appear in his thoughts.

“What we should really be asking is who had access to the fish pond …”

“I’ve got it!” Castle interrupts. “I know why the body was dumped here!”

“Why?”

Castle grins. “The fish are red herrings.”


End file.
